


Tony Stark? No! Im Anthony Winchester!

by Tardis_Type40



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hunter!Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Is The Oldest Winchester Brother, Tony Was A Special Kid Just Like Sam, Tony is BAMF, Will Add As Needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Type40/pseuds/Tardis_Type40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary were not a perfect couple, and 8 years before Dean was born , John cheated on Mary, not knowing that he left the poor married woman pregnant. Tony always knew he was not Howard's son, he made sure that he knew that every time he got mad at him, even with his genius IQ. All he knew is that his fathers name was John and his last name was the name of a gun .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was a quite baby, as Tony remembered. Up until he turned six months anyways. Then shit hit the fan , almost literally, on the night he turned six months old.

According to his parents, and their butler, Jarvis, the maid was putting him down for bed, when she plugged in his mobile toy, and a spark caught on her heavily hair sprayed hair, and she caught fire, but the fire instantly killed her and in a minute she turned to ash, because it spread so fast on her and was so hot, and quickly spread around the room, before Jarvis, who smelt the smoke, ran into the room and grabbed baby Tony and ran out of the room, and called 911 from his cell phone when he got outside. He was hailed a hero. Howard said to Tony many times that it was lucky it was just a vacation home and nothing very important was in the house. Tony often thought that Howard was being very cold toward the maid who lost her life in the fire.

_But Tony knew what really happened._

What Tony remembered from that night (he had a photographic memory) was surprisingly blurry, but still clear enough he knew it was not a dream.

A man had come into the room , and had stood above Tony's crib, and had cut his wrist enough to let some blood seep out and fall into baby Tony's mouth, which, since at that age, despite his genius, Tony swallowed, because he did not know any better. The maid had heard Tony's Giggles through the baby monitor she kept on her at all time, and walked into the room, wondering what had made Tony react like that. The man, startled, had done, something, which, until tony turned 21, he didn't know what, that made the maid fly to the wall and pushed her up the wall, seemingly with the power of his mind, and stopped at the ceiling above baby Tony's crib, and a cut appeared on her white night gown, causing a red line to appear on her stomach, and for baby Tony to start whimpering. The man raised his finger to his mouth in a shush gesture, and his eyes turned a sickly shade of yellow. Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared, the maid catching fire as soon as he was gone, and a minute later Jarvis ran into the room, grabbed him, and ran outside, calling 911. Jarvis was later hailed a hero for saving Howard Starks child.

Not that he told anyone what really happened. Even when he started to be able to talk, he knew it was a stupid move to tell anyone.

When Tony turned old enough to use computers, he looked up the Demon, because that was the only thing it could have been, on the internet, and spent days researching when his parents were not looking, trying to find out what Demon it was. After a week of dodging the servants and his parents and sneaking into the computer room to research, he found the name. Azazel, a Grigorie.

Over the years Tony became more than just a genius at engineering and math and anything else that was placed in front of him (not handed to him, never handed to him) , he became an expert on the supernatural, and the occult.

When Tony was in college, someone had commented that he looked nothing like Howard, and the only feature he had from his mother was his nose. Even Tony could put the pieces together. So he called up his mother , and asked a few question's, (read; interrogated her) and found out that he really  _wasn't,_ Howard Starks son. The only thing his mother remembered about his biological father was that his name was John, his last name was the name of a Gun, and Tony looked exactly like him. Except for his nose, He had Maria's nose.

Then his parents died when he was seventeen. He didn't cry, or mourn their deaths, they never really loved him. Maria hated him for what he represented to her, and Howard hated him because he wasn't he son, yet he was still smarter than him. And he wasn't Captain America.

On his twenty first birthday, he developed powers. He expected it, because the Demon blood had to have done _something to him_. He had telekinesis and could heal from pretty much anything, and was stronger than normal as well. He later felt something trying to get into his mansion, but he strengthened the wards and security around his house and it eventually went away. The next day he found out kids that were 21 disappeared suddenly around the US that night, and was glad he did. He would have helped find them, as it was clearly supernatural, but he had a company to run. But he never forgot the day that they brought back so many body's from Cold oak.

Years passed, he found out about hunters and started to gain acknowledgement as the Go-To guy for any Hunter that needed info for a hunt, or needed cash to start up their new life, as tony knew that starting a hunting job was expensive, and did not pay anything. He set them up with a pre –paid card that had six thousand on it to get started, which he passed off to Obi as his expensive taste in booze. (Which, he did buy; he didn't buy THAT expensive booze). He used an alias, Anthony Colt. (What? Sue him, his real last name is the name of a gun!)

Afghanistan happened, he got his arc reactor, made the first Iron Man suit ,exorcized a few demons on his way through the desert, and when he got back home, calls back the hunters calls he missed and apologized, saying he was in the hospital having surgery for a heart problem, and just got back home. Then he killed obi. Who it turned out was never his godfather, since he was two, and was a demon, Obi died a long time ago. Exorcised the demon out of Obi's body and staged the killing. Fury had no idea.

More time passed, Iron Man becomes a public figure, he helped out a few more hunters, he almost died from palladium poisoning, he thought many times about telling Pepper and giving her his Hunting business, and giving her a crash course, but settled on making her CEO of Stark industries instead, and dealt with her wrath afterward. He defeated Ivan Vanko, Hammer was put in jail, and he helped a few more hunters. (Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended, If only they knew...)

Then Loki happened. The huge battle brought all of the Avengers together, even Steve, despite Tony being compared to him his whole childhood. It was petty, even if he did try to hate him, It was impossible, the guy was too damn likeable. Thor took Loki back to Asgard, Tony watching Loki warily, as the god of Chaos had clearly noticed the wards around the whole tower. But he could not tell anyone anything with the gag on his mouth.

Tony wondered if Loki knew he had a few Mini-Him's running around earth calling themselves tricksters. He doubted it.

Weeks passed, they settled in stark tower, became friends, everything settled down.

That is, until Dean and Sam Winchester came knocking on his metaphorical door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

" _Sir, there are two men currently waiting in the lobby for you. They say it is very important, and it has to do with **A/Colt**_ _ **_John.**_ _Should I let them up?"_

Those were the last words Tony thought he would  _Ever_ hear from anyone, let alone JARVIS. His heart pounded in his chest.

_Could it be my real family? Or is it a joke, or some demon trying to set a trap?_

Thoughts ran frantically through his head before he tried to speak, then coughed and tried again after all he let go was a squeak.

"No, JARVIS, put them on the floor from file  **A/** **Colt** _ **_Hunt**_ " Tony spoke in a stronger voice, ignoring the strange looks he got from the rest of the team that was scattered about the living room, and the narrow eyed looks from Clint and Natasha.

"And make sure I am not Followed ok JARVIS? That includes the vents." he added, seeing the cogs turning in Natasha and Clint's heads.

" _Of course sir. They are now currently waiting for you."_

Tony sighed, pulling himself up from the couch and walking over to the bar to grab a bottle of whisky. He was going to need it.

He looked up when he heard a cough from Steve. He looked up and saw that most of the team had their eyebrows raised, Thor just looking off impassively, clearly knowing Tony had his secrets.

Tony copied them, raising his eyebrows back at them.

"What? Did I suddenly grow a tail or something?" Tony sarcastically asked, looking back as if checking if he really grew a tail.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"No, Tony, we are just wondering what is so secret even JARVIS can't say it out loud with us in the room. We are a team, I'm the leader, and I should know these things so I can make the team work together, secrets hold us back and we need all the trust we can get."

Tony snorted into his glass.

"Really Rogers? Secrets hold us back? If that's the case then Natashalie and Birdbrain over their have ten ton weights attached to their legs, because, hello? Their spy's! That's their job! Their secrets have secrets!"

" _That's not what I-"_

"And another thing! I have my own personal life I don't need to share with you guys! It's my business what I do in my spare time! I have a life outside the Avengers and my company; I have since I was seventeen, and you guys can just piss off and leave it alone!"

Steve frowned disappointingly at him.

"You really are nothing like Howard."

The rest of the team winced, knowing Howard Stark was a button you didn't push with him.

They watched as Tony's angry face blanked automatically before being replaced with a grimace.

"Fuck you Rogers." He spat, before walking into the elevator and closing the door, the last thing he saw was the team all glaring at a shocked looking Steve.

"Take me to floor -1 JARVIS"

" _Of course sir, are you-"_

"I'm fine JARVIS."

Tony stared straight ahead his eyes boring glares into the door, not even registering JARVIS putting on  _Ledd Zeppelin's Stairway To Heaven._

It took about ten minutes before the elevator stopped on a floor that only Tony knew about, not even Pepper knows about this floor.

It's his Hunting floor. It holds all his books, research, weapons, supplies, and wards for his hunting business. If he can't answer the phone, JARVIS answers it for him and computerizes his voice to sound like his.

He walks out the door and makes his way toward the end of the long blank iron and salt covers walls toward the iron door at the end. He punches in a code (even if it broke, it wouldn't open, and there is no override code.) that made the door click open.

Tony walked up to the bar where he leans against it and stares at the two men in sitting in the arm chairs a few meters in front of him.

The taller one,  _wow that's a lot of hair_  , squirms uncomfortably in his seat, and it takes a few moments before Tony realizes he still has a murderous look on his face.

He relaxes and sighs.

"Sorry, someone said something that shouldn't have got to me, it did though, so to points to him! Anyways," he said,

"What do you two want?"

He stares at the two until the shorter one, clearly younger than tony, but older that the other man, spoke up.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam. We are your younger half-brothers."

Tony froze.

"What was your father's name?"

"Why-" Sam started, but Tony interrupted him.

" _. ?"_ Tony ground out.

"John Winchester."

Tony relaxed before sighing.

"Ok then. Seems I inherited two little brothers. Hunter brothers."

Dean tensed.

"How-"

Tony snorted. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Really little Bro'? Look around you! What do you think I do on my down time other than running a multibillion dollar company, or owning it really, Pepper runs it now, and being a super hero? Make children's candy? No, I help out other hunters. You might have heard of me as Anthony Colt."

Tony Smirked as Sam gapped.

"Wait,  _Your_ Anthony Colt? Every hunter knows of you! Dean, this guy is the most knowledgeable person on the supernatural on the earth!"

Tony grimaced.

"I assure you; I started researching when my parents were not looking when I was three because my nanny died in a demon induced fire when I was six months old. Anyone would be."

Dean frowned.

"What powers do you have?"

Tony Grinned.

"I can heal from almost anything, except my arc reactor, and can move things with my mind. As well as being stronger than normal. What does my littlest Bro' have?"

Dean tensed, hand automatically going toward his gun.

Tony raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Relax; I can feel he is like me, Sucks that we both had to go through it. 'Course, I doubt you can remember the night. Cause of my photographic memory I can remember all of it. Be lucky you can't remember the feeling of the heat-"

Tony took a deep breath.

"So, what do you need?"

Dean sighed before telling him about how he made a deal for Sam's life, ignoring the muttered " _of course, that's where I get the self-sacrificing genes from..."_ and that when he went to hell, four months later something brought him back, but they didn't know what.

"Of course I will help! Nothing I have heard of can bring someone back from the pit."

Dean gave him a grin-smirk.

"Let's go then!"


	3. Chapter 3

**An; for my proposes, to the plot line I'm going to go with Sam is not addicted to demon blood, and ruby will come later. i am also going on my memory for episodes on supernatural. If I can't remember one, I will make a new plot for it, but the apocalypse part and the angels and seals will stay. If you don't like that, then don't read. This is fanfiction, where people like myself can be as creative as we want, and we don't need people telling us how to have OUR imaginations run. Flames are not welcome, and will be deleted, and if a guest flames, that area of reviewing will be blocked.**

**Thank you, and have a good day, and I hope that you enjoy the chapter. If you don't, then tough cookies. I'll just sit here and laugh and eat ribs and listen to retro music. That is all.**

* * *

After leaving a note with JARVIS to Pepper, and packing his duffle bags (2) with his hunting clothes and supplies, and after dressing ( cargo pants, black, leather army boots, black tank top, brown leather trench coat) into his hunting clothes, and adding a pair of cheap sunglasses and having the (probably) last proper shower he would have in a while, Tony snuck out of the tower with his newly acquired little brothers, into the elevator and down to the parking level where Dean said he parked his 'baby'.

"Whoa! That's my little Bro's car? Nice taste, but a little too boring, too many of those around now days."

Dean glared at Tony.

"Don't insult my baby, me an her have been through a lot together and- holy shit!"

Dean was cut off as Tony pressed a button and a car rolled up. And dear sweet Zepplin, that was a hot piece of car.

"Is that a-"

Tony grinned smugly, and chuckled.

"1967 Chevrolet Camaro. Brand new condition, painted metallic red and plated Gold rims, 14 karat. Only one of its kind. And nobody knows I own it, so, they won't connect it to me. Plus, when I say brand new, I mean it's never been driven, ever. So get you butts in car, you too bigfoot."

Dean snorted. Sam glared.

"Don't give me a bitch face , shaggy."

This time Dean didn't hold back and burst out laughing.

"Shotgun!" Sam shouted.

"Oh come on! Fine…" Dean grumbled.

An hour later they were on the road and Dean had fallen asleep.

Sam smiled softly his older brother snoring in the back seat. Sam turned toward his Oldest brother.

"Thanks; Dean hasn't been too happy since he came back from- from Hell. He needed that, same with some sleep."

Tony smiled at his youngest brother, and then shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You know, when I found out that I wasn't a real stark I was seventeen."

Sam grimaced in sympathy.

"That must have been terrible. How did you find out?"

"It started with people from MIT telling me I looked nothing like Howard and all I got from Maria was my nose. So I called up Maria and asked her about it. She told me I was the result of an affair she had at a bar after she had a fight with Howard. All she remembered about him was that his first name was John and that his last name was the name of a gun."

Sam winced. Then his eyes widened at a piece of information he almost missed.

"Wait, you went to MIT at age seventeen? How smart  _are_ you?"

Tony chuckled, grinning.

"I am currently the smartest person on earth."

Sam goggled at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, the car filled only with the purr of the engine, Dean's soft snores and Sam struggling to find words to say. He settled on 'wow'.

Sam looked toward the window.

"Must have been nice to know your mom." Sam suddenly said.

Tony scowled.

"Not really. She and Howard pretty much ignored me my whole life, hating me for what I represent. And Howard, well, he was just mad that I wasn't his, and yet I was still smarter than him. I was raised by my butler Jarvis."

"Oh."

There was awkward silence for a bit before Tony broke it. Or he tried to.

"So… got a girlfriend?"

The tension in the car thickened a bit.

"Uh, um... No... I had, uh, fiancé but, the uh, yellow eyed demon killed her, when I was 21…"

Tony grimaced.  _Ouch, poor kid._

"How about you? Do you have one?"

Tony's head snapped up then he grimaced once he registered the question.

"Uh no," he rubbed the back of his head. "I tried once, a couple of years ago, didn't work out, other than that I kinda, ya'know, have one night stands. Leave before they wake up in the morning, my AI leads them out."

Sam developed a thoughtful look on his face.

"So you pretty much are a mix of both Dean and I."

Tony cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, how exactly?"

Sam grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I am smart, a little, and what Dean calls  _'nerdy'_ and I am a great researcher, and Dean is the snarky, funny, drinking, girl loving, classic car admiring one. So, you're a mix of both of us."

Tony thought for a few moments before shrugging.

"Huh. How 'bout that."

Sam grinned before sitting back and staring out the window while Tony put the radio on low volume after putting an  _ACDC_ CD in,  _Back In Black_  playing softly in the car as they drove down the highway to  _South Dakota_.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long ride with Dean shuffling between complaining about leaving the impala behind and marvelling over his car and approval of his music and Sam asking about Iron Man and Anthony Colt, they finally arrived at Singers Salvage Yard, Suix Falls South Dakota.

Tony grinned at the amount of cars and parts around the yard.

"I could spend days around here building stuff! Probably build myself another arc reactor with all this!"

Dean stared weirdly at him for a second, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Ya, about that, what are you talking about? You mentioned it was something you couldn't heal from before."

Tony paused against the car; just realizing they had gotten out, and was about to say something distracting before he was, thankfully, (maybe) interrupted.

"Who the hell did you idjits bring along this time?"

Dean grinned, turning towards the door where, upon turning his head, Tony saw a gruff older man with a beard and truckers cap standing on the porch with what looked like a beautiful , handmade sawed-off.

"Bobby! Hey, uh, remember when we told you that we found out who our older brother was? Well, you will never guess!"

Bobby raised his eyebrow at Tony, who currently had his coats hood up and his sun glasses on.

Tony sighed; putting it off wouldn't work so he grinned sheepishly and removed his hood and his sunglasses and gave the gruff man a grin.

"Hello Mister Singer, my name is-"

"Tony Stark."

"Um, yea, that's my name; don't wear it out... or something…"

Bobby floundered for a second before regaining his composer.

"Of course, with your luck you had to have Tony fucking Stark as a older brother. Well, come on in you idjits. We are summoning the damn thing tomorrow, you guys need to talk, and I need more sleep."

An hour later, when Bobby had gone to bed, and Sam and Dean were sitting on a couch while Tony sat in the loveseat in front of them, they asked the one thing he was trying to avoid.

"Why the hell do you have a glowing blue circle under you shirt, and what's this arc reactor you keep mentioning?"

Tony gulped.

"Well long story short, one of my own bombes blew up in my face and I got captured in Afghanistan and given second hand surgery that couldn't remove all the shrapnel in my heart, I made the first arc reactor and Iron Man suit in a cave and it is keeping the shrapnel away from my heart."

His little brothers gaped at him as he removed his shirt and revealed the arc reactor embedded in his chest.

Sam looked at him in horror.

"For that thing to fit, you would have to-"

"-remove some organs, ribs, and parts of my lungs. I know. And yea, sometimes it hard to breath, an hurts like a bitch, but I'm used to it. It's better than dying."

After a lot of awkward silence, they all went to their respective beds. Bobby had the right idea, they needed to sleep. And think.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day things seemed to be back to normal, well, as normal as you could get with three Winchesters under one roof.

Sam and Dean still stole glances at the arc reactor glowing from underneath his shirt, and occasionally wince's when Tony would grimace when he moved a certain way that made the reactor bub against his poor abused ribs.

Bobby had taken one look at his glowing chest when he came down for coffee, demanded to know what the hell it was, and upon hearing the story, raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"Damn Winchester luck, that's what it is."

Tony chuckled.

"I'm guessing that my little brothers get into a lot of unlucky situations then?"

Bobby snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose as if trying to relieve a headache.

"You have  _no idea…_ "

Tony laughed.

They talked awhile about Sam and Deans unlucky moments, and the Avenger's battles tony was in that got him into trouble, and talked about what Tony knew about the supernatural, shocking the hell out of the poor man when he told him he was  _the_  Anthony Colt, even if it was an alias, causing the slightly older man to choke on his whisky, and turn on him with wide eyes, a slightly maniacal look on his eyes, before bombarding Tony with question's on what he knew.

At roughly one thirty in the afternoon, they got in their respective cars, and drove toward a old abandoned barn that Bobby had made into a demon proof building.

"Quite an art project you got going there." Tony said, raising his eyebrows as Bobby added a few more symbols on the floor.

Bobby looked up and snorted, mumbling under his breath about ' _damn John to hell for making a perfect mix of both those idjits_ '

"Symbol's and sigil's from every faith on the globe, should be enough."

Tony 'hmmed' noncommittally.

"I hope it's enough to keep out whatever this is. If it isn't, then we better run for the hills, because shit will have hit the fan, and Loki's attack on new York will be nothing compared to whatever it is."

His brothers and Bobby stared at him with their eyebrows raised, and tony was confused for a second before he realized what he sounded like.

Tony ginned sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I get in moods like that, all doom in gloom,, then all the sudden sunshine and roses… its uh, kinda something that you get used to eventually…"

Bobby frowned at him a little.

"You bi-polar or somethin' boy?"

Tony snorted.

"First of all, I'm almost as old as you, your ten years older than me, and second, yea, I'm Bi-Polar, and I would rather it not get out, nobody knows but my doctor, and he is the hulk, and I would rather the press not get wind of it, they would go insane, I can hear the headlines' now; 'Tony Stark: Bipolar? Will he kill us in our sleep? Or will he start world peace? Unpredictable means dangerous!'"

Sam snorted.

"I can see what you mean; the press would go crazy over something like that."

Tony nodded.

When Bobby finished spray painting the floor with another devils trap, one from Russia, as Tony noticed, that he had shown the man just this morning, they decided that Tony should do the ritual, as he had more experience than any of them in the supernatural, and set it up. Tony did the ritual , chanting and all , and the waited.

And waited.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean suddenly asked.

Tony glared at him.

Dean raised his eyebrows then turned away.

"Right, Just asking. No need to bite my head off."

All the sudden the roof started shaking, the shingles rattling and the lights flickering on and off, startling the four hunters and Dean sent a nervous grin toward Sam.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind?"

The next moment the doors swung open, causing them too crash against the walls, while a man with messy black hair and striking blue eyes dressed in a cheap suit and a blue tie topped off with a tan Trench coat started walking calmly toward them, lights smashing above him as he walked, ignoring the gun shots that they all sent into him, not even flinching as he was shot.

The man stopped before Dean, Tony noticing Dean had the demon killing knife they had told him about clutched in his hand behind he back.

"Who are you?" Dean growled out.

The stared at Dean as if he was stupid for asking.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Dean scowled , while the rest of them were frozen still in shock, except Tony, he wanted to see what was going on, but subtly reached into his trench coat pocket and grabbed his Iron Man gauntlet and attached it to his right arm, just in case. (Fury had a point wearing these things, as they held a lot of stuff, the whole reason why he stopped teasing the pirate about his choice in coats.)

"Yea? Thanks for that."

Dean growled out, the slammed the previously hidden knife into the man's chest where his heart would be.

It did nothing. The man looked at Dean amused, the reached for the knife and grabbing the handle, pulling it out without even a wince, then dropped it to the floor.

Tony stared as Sam and Bobby, who were sneaking up behind the man with crowbars, where both knocked out by the man just putting his fingers on their forehead.

Dean freaked out before he checked their pulse.

"You friend and brother are still alive, they are just asleep. We need to talk Dean. Alone."

The man went to do the same thing with Tony but stopped, and tilted his head as if listening to something.

"And your older brother may listen too."

Dean nodded a little wearily.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up from the book he was looking at.

"Castiel."

Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean  _what_  are you?"

Tony shifted slightly, wanting to know the same thing. The man-Castiel, gave him a glance.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Tony let out a breath of air that sounded like a squeak.

"Your-"

Castiel nodded at Tony.

"Yes, I am, we will talk another time about that."

Tony didn't notice that the conversation was in his head.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean scoffed.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Tony watched in awe as lightening flashed and the shadowy imprint of massive black wings stretched from Castiel's back then faded away.

Dean was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Castiel looked slightly guilty, while Tony stared in shock. Why would Castiel-

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

Oh.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

Tony snorted a bit.  _Of course Dean, antagonize the possible angel that could smite you where you stand, real smart._

Castiel had the decency to look someone guilty.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

Dean snorted.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

Tony coughed to hide a laugh, the others ignored it.

"This? This is... a vessel." Castiel said, smiling slightly.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

Tony frowned.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

Dean sighed.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowned as he said; "I told you."

Dean laughed dryly with no humor, making Tony wince.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

He said, stressing the word 'angel'.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Dean grimaced.

"Well, not in my experience."

Castiel frowned before seemingly staring at- no,  _into_ Dean.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Dean ignored the question.

"Why'd you do it?"

Castiel looked at dean before replying.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

**An; sorry if that was terrible, I just went on my memory of the episode, because I cant use a computer to look up the script and I'm using my iPhone.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke up slowly , and he noticed that something was wrong .

First of all, last night, he was laying in the spare room at Bobby's , and on a lumpy bed.

He was now on a very comfortable bed, and the place smelt different.

Second of all, their was someone else in the room, he could sense that clearly, but they were not breathing.

And they were standing above him.

His eyes snapped open and he went to give a killer right hook , but his wrist was grabbed and restrained by a callused hand and when he went to use his other hand , that one was restrained too, with the -mans- other hand.

"Calm down Anthony, it is just me."

Oh. Castiel.

Tony groaned before opening his eyes the whole way and glaring at the angel as he sat up.

"You know , you could have woken me up before you kidnapped me."

Castiel just shrugged.

"You would no have come. This was the better option."

Tony snorted . Then smirked at the Angel.

"Sure, better option my ass. You just wanted to scare me."

Castiel gave him a too-innocent look.

"I have no idea what you mean."

Tony grinned pointing at Castiel.

"Don't play that game with me. You may act all innocent and naive around others , but I KNOW your not."

Castiel grinned , shaking his head. He gave Tony a fond look.

"I was never able to fool you. "

Tony's grinned dimmed a bit. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, his arms on his thighs as he stared at the floor.

"Yea, well, that's what happens when you know someone for seventeen then again, it doesn't seem to matter that I knew you for the first seventeen years of my life does it?"

Tony looked up at Castiel with a look that could make lucifer weep, and Castiel took a step back, regret emanating from his face and body.

"I had orders, Anthony, I was only to watch over you as your Guardian Angel until your parents were gone. I could not disobey, I was ordered to stay away from you once your parents died , I would never have left you if I could have helped it. I am so sorry that I hurt you. But I knew thy I would see you again, when I was told about the plans for the Winchesters-"

Tony gapped.

"Wait, You KNEW? You knew that I wasn't a stark? That I had other family that would have treated me better?"

Castiel violently shook his head.

"NO!not until I was ordered to stay away, they told me then. "

Tony calmed down, blushing. He should have known Castiel would never keep something like that away from him, but again, he let his anger get in the way. He needed to relax, he needed-

He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a flask, unscrewing the lid, he drank from it, forgetting for the moment that Castiel was with him.

He got Hal way through the flask before it was snatched from his hands.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back !" Tony protested , weakly (to an angel) trying to get it back before-

"Tony... This isn't what I think it is? Right?"

Castiel had such a disappointed look on his face that Tony just had to look down.

"No..."

"Really ? Because it looks like it!"

"You don't understand! I need it it helps me with my powers, it helps me calm down!"

"You shouldn't be using your powers in the first place! If you wanted something to help you calm down you should drink your whiskey that you seem to have a large supply of!"

Tony snorted.

"Really an Angel telling me to get drunk to calm down? That's rich!"

"We'll it's better Han drinking Demon Blood Tony!"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two months since they found their brother, and Sam and Dean were worried about Tony.

They noticed it before, but lately it had become more prominent, that Tony was hiding something from them, and Cas(tiel) knew what it was. He was disappearing during the night every few days, then would come back early in the morning with a weird glint in his eye and bags under them, and a tired twist to his mouth. As soon as Sam or Dean would call him on it, he would scoff and distract them with a whole new subjects of joke it off. They both knew the tactic, as one had to live with it, and the other used it all the time, but ignored it, hoping that he would tell them what was going on eventually. But knowing Tony Stark, notorious for being stubborn and hard-headed along with being a Winchester, it would not happen anytime soon. He also drank from a flask every once in a while, and would relax and the slight pinch of his eyes would disappear. It wasn't alcohol, he always drank straight from the bottle (impressing Dean), and it was not his chlorophyll drink he had to have three times a day (he said it was proscribed by his doctor, which he still hasn't told them why. He said he would, but not yet) and I was not water. They had no clue what it was. Dean joked that maybe he was a vampire, and it was blood. Castiel assured them he was human, but made not comment on saying it wasn't blood, which Dean and Sam found suspicious. As if reading their thoughts, Cas nodded slightly and rambled off an interesting fact about how years ago people would drink demon blood to keep up their physic powers.

Dean's face went from confused to horrified.

"Cas, is, drinking… Demon… Blood…. Addictive?"

Cas nodded grimly. "Extremely, though I had never gotten why they did, they don't need it. A demon coursed them into it though. So not all to blame, I would not be upset, just worried."

Sam and Dean looked to each other in silent agreement;

Even though what Tony was doing was horrible, he wasn't to blame, he was coursed into it, and it was addictive. They would go easy on him.

They just hoped that this wouldn't ruin they relationship that had grown in the last two months.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't care that you can't find him! Try harder! I don't pay you to tell me you failed!"

The poor SHIELD Agent scurried away from the angry director, barking out his own orders.

They had to find Tony Stark.

The Avengers were worried, but none were as worried as Agent Coulson and Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, they had grown to like the man, (one more than others. *cough*Clint *cough*) he always helped them and didn't shy away from them because of their cold demeanour, in fact, when only the four of them around, they took down their masks just for him, because they could trust him completely. He even made Clint new and better bow and arrows, as well as a quiver, Phil a new Taser, and Natasha new widows bites, guns and knives (some for Clint too).

"What if, what if the guys kidnapped him- what if he is hurt somewhere?"

" _I assure you Agent Barton, Agent Romanov; the two men that Sir left with are perfectly safe. As I have told all of you for two months' now, I have kept track of Sir and he is perfectly alive and safe. He is working on matters pertaining his family and his extracurricular job. Both you and Agent Coulson would be the first to know if I worried for Sirs life."_

"Thanks JARVIS, Sorry we doubted you…."

" _Perfectly Fine Agent Barton." JARVIS intoned._

Phil, on the other hand , frowned.

"JARVIS, I noticed you said that Tony is Alive and Safe, but not uninjured, could you elaborate on that?"

JARVIS hesitated for a few seconds, causing the three Agents to tense, before replying.

" _Sirs other job has risks, and does cause injury 98.23 percent of the time, it is not inflicted by those to men-"_

Natasha cut JARVIS off.

"Just tell us what his injury's currently are JARVIS, Now."

JARVIS seemed to sigh before replying.

" _Sir currently has two broken ribs, bruised throat, broken left wrist, deep but stitched puncture wound in his side, a partially healed bullet wound, almost healed broken left ankle, and has broken his nose three times and has bruised his jaw, knees, side, and a large amount of his back. He is currently jogging, and Alive and safe. And not pleased with me."_

The three Agents listened in horror as the AI listed their friend, surrogate son, and hopefully soon to be boyfriends, injury's.

"Jesus Stark! How the hell is he still standing?"

Natasha and Clint nodded, wondering the same thing as Tony's surrogate father did.

" _Sirs extra job requires him to be in situations where he will get injured 98.23 percent of the time. He is used to being injured worse than he is now, and still saving the world as iron man. Sir was far more injured during Loki's attack."_

The three agents shared a look, and all agreed on the same thing.

They were going to find him.

"JARVIS, Override code ALPHA_EMERGE_TACO_25098. Where is Tony?"

JARVIS sighed then rambled off a name.

The three agents shared another look, nodded, and then went to pack.

Tony looked up suddenly, in the middle of breakfast at Bobby's. Dean asked what was wrong.

"I don't know. I just got this, feeling that something's going to change, for the better…."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of days since Tony had felt that something was going to change, and while he usually trusted his gut, he eventually passed it off. Though it did not stop his younger brothers or Bobby staring at him strangely a couple of time when they thought he didn't notice. Castiel of course, knew something that he would not tell them, but they chose to leave it for that moment, thinking it was just him being his usual cryptic self.

Maybe they should have asked…

It was a routine hunt, some demons trying to sacrifice helpless victims to break a seal blah blah blah.

They had just got to the kicking the demons ass part of the evening, while Sam protected to three girls behind him, letting Dean and Tony kick the asses of the demons trying to kill them.

Tony ducked, swerved, slashed, kicked punched and dodged, all building a rhythm, not even noticing to three agent slowly going into the building and seeing him fighting what looked to be humans with demonic eyes while the other two men protected the civilians behind them.

He was in the zone. Punch , dodge let, then duck, kick out legs, stab, lunge, punch jaw, grab shoulders, fling on back, stab, jump, wrap legs around neck, twist neck, let go, back flip, hold down, stab, flying kick , land on back , use hand to spring back up and lunge, stab , repeat.

He was completely in battle mode; he didn't even notice the three gapping people openly making gasping noises of shock.

Punch , dodge let, then duck, kick out legs, stab, lunge, punch jaw, grab shoulders, fling on back, stab, jump, wrap legs around neck, twist neck, let go, back flip, hold down, stab, flying kick , land on back , use hand to spring back up and lunge, stab , repeat.

Only when he noticed no other demons were rushing out of him did the red film over his vision disappear, and he noticed the three people, who by this time were holding his two brothers down, and stopping them from attacking the three.

" _Clint? Natasha? Phil? What the hell are you two doing here?"_

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you're not actually a Stark by blood, but a Winchester, the older brother to Sam and Dean Winchester, who might I add, are supposed to be dead as a doornail, and there is a whole world of supernatural out there, including demons and Angels, and hello Castiel, you have known about it since you were three and are the smartest about the subject around the world, not surprising, and you hunt them? You and your brothers? And you're currently trying to stop the _apocalypse_?"

Natasha, Clint and Phil had heard a lot in their life, a lot of crazy shit, but this took the cake.

Tony grinned sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head. He looked at his the best friends before speaking hesitantly.

"When you put it that way… yea, that's pretty much it."

Natasha thumped he head on the table.

" _Oh dear god"_

"Don't blasphemy around the nerd angel."

" _shut up Stark"_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long time since Tony had felt this tired before.

Between getting Clint and Natasha to not freak out and go all assassin on him and his brothers, and telling them all about his job and how he started, as well as answering all their questions he was bone deep tired.

But apparently angels don't understand that.

He was just walking in after locking up his car, his brothers and two teammates were still at the bar, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and before he could react in a very violent way he was suddenly in a very… heavenly, for a lack of a better word, room. It was white with gold trimming, and had various paintings (looked like the real thing holy fuck) that had scenes of the bible on them. On a clearly expensive and silver trimmed oak table sat his favorite food and drink, aged whisky and bacon cheeseburgers from the diner by his house. He was about to impulsively take one when he thought better of it. After all, he had no idea where he was, and, even though he had a suspicion who took him, he didn't trust the food in the least. Not after that Uriel dick tried to kill Cas and succeeded in killing a lot of angels. He didn't trust those feathery dicks.

He walked over to an intricate painting of the battle of Lucifer and Michael, when Michael stuck Lucifer down and locked him in the cage. The bible had gotten one thing right. Angels were warriors, and not to be messed with. But then again, when did a Winchester ever do what was safest for them?

He looked over at another painting, this one of the archangel Gabriel (and Tony snorted because he had met the guy, after a very big misunderstanding, and that looked nothing like him. He saw his true form too, not that Dean and Sam knew that he did.) Talking to the Virgin Mary announcing that she would give birth to Christ.

There were multiple small statues of angels on little pedestals around the room. One of all the archangels, including Lucifer. It made a small tremor of nervousness flutter in the pit of his stomach as he noticed most of the Lucifer statues were broken. Whoever took him had a grudge on Lucifer, and when he would usually not mind, they knew now that most of the Angels were on board with the apocalypse. Whoever took him both wanted the apocalypse and Lucifer dead. And to sneak up on him with his powers and angel radar that he had developed after many years of knowing Castiel, whoever or whichever Angel it was powerful.

He felt a sight flutter, so slight he could now see how he would miss it, in his Angel radar, and he heard the flutter of wings.

"Hello Anthony Winchester."

He turned around and saw a man with amber eyed and hair styled in messy spikes with pale skin and slight five o' clock shadow. He was tall, and slightly muscled.

"Who the fuck are you, and why the hell did you bring me here?" Tony barked. He hated being called Anthony, and as tired as he was, along with the nerve of the dicks bringing him here, he did not want to deal with this bullshit at the moment.

The Angel wasn't even ruffled by his crude words and just stood taller. He gestured to two chairs that were not there before, and spoke. What he said made Tony freeze.

"I, Anthony Winchester, am Michael, and we have much to talk about. Please, take a seat."

Oh Fuck. Natasha was going to kill him.


End file.
